This Means Prank War!
by Goth Bookworm
Summary: This time, the Aphrodite and Hermes cabin have gone to far, even with Piper, the Stolls, and a couple others trying to rein them in. Percy is mad. And when Percy's mad, he doesn't always think. Of course, when does he? This is what happens when Percy declares PRANK WAR! READ AND REVIEW! No flames.
1. How it Started

**Hey! I know, I haven't finished Don't Make Annabeth Mad. I couldn't help it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, pranks, Travis Stoll, or Makeup.**

* * *

I looked around carefully. There seemed to be no one there. I stepped out of my cabin and then...a giant bucket filled with stuff from the pegasus stalls dumped itself over me.

Maybe I should explain what is going on.

My name is Percy. Percy Jackson. The Hermes cabin is mad at me for accidentally showering them with water last week. They formed an alliance with the Aphrodite cabin (who are also mad at me, by the way) and now they've been pranking me.

This was okay, though, compared to what I'd seen them do. The Stolls and Piper were trying to rein them in, so yesterday instead of makeup that was permanent, they took it to the Hecate cabin so that it would only last a day.

Big improvement. I hurried to lunch. Before I sat down, I lifted a nearby rock and set it down. My seat didn't collapse. I sat down. The bench went crashing down.

I glared at the Hermes cabin, who were trying desperately not to laugh. "That's it. This means prank war!"

I got up and talked to Leo from Hephaestus, Will from Apollo, Annabeth from Athena, Katie from Demeter and Clarisse from Ares. They agreed to meet me at the beach later.

Two hours later, I had finished explaining that I needed allies. They nodded.

"Only for you, Seaweed Brain. Only for you." Annabeth said.

"The Stolls painted our cabin pink! I am so in." Clarisse said.

Leo looked at me. "I owe you for saving my life, Percy."

Katie grinned. "We never thanked you for repairing the sprinkler system two weeks ago. Besides, we'll enjoy this!"

Will shrugged. "Piper's nice, but Drew is just evil. We're in, but you have to promise that the nicer ones aren't caught in the crossfire."

I smiled. "Would I ever hurt a fellow demigod unless they deserved it?"

Leo laughed. "Fishboy has a point there!"

I ignored him looked at them all. "Tell your cabins, and meet me at two tomorrow with your second-in-command at my cabin. Got it?"

They agreed and dispersed.

I grinned evilly. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**How do you like it? REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Prank Ideas

**Hey! Check out my other story, Don't Make Annabeth Mad!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Clarisse!**

**Clarisse: What do you want, punk?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer.**

**Clarisse: Why should I?**

**Me: Because I know about and have your teddy bear.**

**Clarisse: You wouldn't.**

**Me: I would.**

**Clarisse: Fine. bookwormhk1 does not own PJO. She does own, however, a guide to booby-trapping hairdryers.**

**Me: Thanks. Here's Mr. Cuddles.**

**Clarisse: Not. One. Word. Punk. *runs away***

* * *

It was the next day at two that we met in Percy's cabin. I had brought Malcolm, Leo had brought Nyssa, Katie brought . . . well, you get the idea.

Percy looked down from his bunk bed. "Hey, guys." He waved. He jumped down and kissed me on the cheek.

He grinned at us from the bottom bunk. "So, guys, as I'm sure you're aware, the Hermes and Aphrodite cabin are not very happy with me. The Stolls, Piper, and a couple others are trying to warn me in advance and rein them in, but for the most part . . ."

He grimaced. We winced sympathetically.

"Anyways, I need partners in crime to help me. Since Tyson left to help my dad, I'm a one-person cabin." He paused there, smiling at us.

"And in the case of the Athena cabin, I also need some masterminds behind the suggestion, and the people with the firepower to do so. I know that you guys all have a reason to help me, so the question is, will you? I asked you on the beach, but now, I'll ask you again, including you second-in-commands. So will you?"

I grinned at Malcolm. We had anticipated this. I knew him better than a lot of people, and Malcolm—well, he wasn't a son of Athena for nothing.

"Absolutely." Malcolm and I said in unison.

"The Ares cabin is with you, punk." Clarisse said, clapping Percy on the shoulder. He winced slightly.

Leo made a grin. "I'm in, fishboy! And so is Nyssa!"

Percy made a slight frown. "Please, Leo, call me Percy. Fishboy . . ." he grimaced.

Katie Gardner smiled and cracked her knuckles. "Of course, Percy. My second said yes, too, so your good there."

Will solace chuckled. "My second said yes, under one condition." Percy looked at him expectantly. "We get to help you with archery."

We all grinned. Even after the Giant war, Percy's archery hadn't improved the slightest bit. Sure, it was funny, but I guessed it was still humiliating when a new camper tried archery for the first time and out-shot him.

"I'd welcome the help, but even the hunters and Chiron have given up trying to teach me. It's a lost cause, but you're welcome to try."

Will nodded. "I'll remember that, Percy." By now, we had all sat down.

Percy looked at us mischievously. "I was thinking we start with the Aphrodite cabin by booby-trapping their hair-dryers. Then for the Hermes and Aphrodite cabin, I was hoping that we could rig their beds so that they come out really muddy. And there should be a time limit to this . . ."

Nyssa and Malcolm were furiously writing this all down. Percy went on. "Then, I figured, if we planted some vines on all the Hermes cabins doorways, windows, and escapes, and maybe a couple traps, that would be awesome. They'd get out, after all, they're children of Hermes. And I figured that we could probably put makeup on the Aphrodite cabin in their sleep . . . each of our cabins gets to contribute two of their worst makeup appliers."

Clarisse grinned.

"And then I thought, while we're at the makeup thing, why not make Drew and some of her minions speak in rhymes for a week! And you guys can contribute ideas, too. So, Annabeth, Malcolm, which one should we start with?"

"Hey!" Clarisse put in. "Why does Athena get to choose?"

"Because," I said. "We're the children of the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

"Oh." Clarisse looked dumbfounded.

Percy grinned. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. We should make a list of the people that we should spare. You know, the nicer ones."

I whipped out a notebook. Everyone started calling out names. "Piper!" "Travis!" "Mitchell!" "Lacy!" "Connor!" "Chris!"

After a couple more names later, I had a list of names. Percy took it from me and tacked it on the wall.

I grinned. "And now, as to what prank we should do first, it will be starting nice and simple. Booby trapping the hair dryers."

Percy grinned. "Here, make a list of how many people from each cabin should come."

I took it. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

I scribbled feverishly. Finally, I looked up. "Okay, 3 from Hephaestus, 2 from Athena, I from Demeter, one from Ares, 2 from Apollo, and 1 from Poseidon, mostly because there's only one."

Malcolm took it from me. "One Apollo camper should be watching with Demeter, the other with Ares. Hephaestus and Athena are going in to booby-trap the hair dryers, and Percy's going to keep contact with the others. We'll distribute walkie-talkies."

Percy nodded. "Great. And after . . ."

"Mud on Hermes. Katie, the Demeter cabin will be helping big-time with this one."

We all grinned. Percy looked around at us. "So, tomorrow, same time, here, with the supplies. Annabeth, can you get walkie-talkies?" I nodded. "Hephaestus, bring tools. Apollo, Ares, and Demeter. Bring a cover story. Okay? Let's go!"

* * *

**So? How do you like it?Review!**

**Prank suggestions welcomed. I will also need cabin second in commands.**

**Format:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Cabin:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Submit your OC's! Thanks, and REVIEW!**


	3. BoobyTrapping Hairdryers

**Hi guys. I'm so sorry. The internet was down at my aunt's house for, like a week, and at the same time, I had practically no computer access because no one could use they're computers unless for work or business reasons.**

***sigh***

**And on top of all that, my family lawyers have informed me that I do not own PJO! *Wails in grief***

**A/N: Also, except for the first chapter, you guys have to guess who's POV it is.**

* * *

I grinned happily. Me Nyssa, and one more Hephaestus camper, Hannah, were heading to Percy's cabin.

I already knew that Annabeth and Malcolm were coming, (after all, Annabeth wouldn't miss it for the world) and so was Clarisse, Will Solace and another Apollo camper, Katie, and, of course, Percy.

Annabeth was walking next to Percy, and Malcolm drifted towards Katie Gardner. Will's second, David, (Dave for short) started talking with Clarisse whether or not long-range weapons would be better for killing hydras or closer-range weapons like spears.

Nyssa and Hannah started chatting about girl stuff, and I walked over to Will Solace. "Hey, Will. Excited?"

Will grinned. "Oh, you bet."

We all walked over to Percy's cabin. "Hey, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, kissing his cheek.

Clarisse slapped his back. "Hey, punk."

As we all gave our greetings, Malcolm and Annabeth pulled out a scroll and held it up. Annabeth cleared her throat. "Okay, guys, this is how it'll work. Percy, Malcolm, me, Leo, Hannah, and Nyssa will be going inside to prank the hair dryers. Will, you'll be working with Clarisse, watching for the Aphrodite cabin to come back. Dave, you're with Katie, same job."

Everyone nodded or grinned. Well, Clarisse kind of played with her spear, but that's beside the point.

Annabeth grinned. "Oh, and Seaweed Brain? You're there for another reason. Make sure Leo doesn't burn anything down."

I mock-winced. "Oh, that hurt, Annabeth."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, let's move it, people!"

We all stood up. Hannah held a finger to her lips and held up a lock-pick that she had invented herself. After a couple seconds of fiddling with the lock, she opened the door and we slipped inside.

Annabeth grinned. "The bathrooms are over there, but I don't think that the Aphrodite cabin would all share the same hair dryer, so I think we can safely bet that they each have their own. After all," she allowed herself a grin. "They are the Aphrodite cabin."

After searching their trunks, we had a hair dryer on each bed. We left Piper's, Lacey's, Mitchell's, and some other kids alone, but most of them had their hair dryers on their beds.

Nyssa, Hannah, and I grinned at each other. The Hephaestus cabin had a whole stash of machines that we would randomly work on in our spare time, and a big part of that stash were these little machines that, when put in a hair dryer or other appliance, would blow up.

Well, not exactly, but, you get the point. I took about twenty out of my tool belt and passed them around. Annabeth and Malcolm put their heads together, talking about something. Percy held the walkie-talkie and gave periodic checks with the look-outs.

After ten minutes, we were done. Right before we left, Hannah gave herself a face-palm. "Oh my gods! I almost forgot the cameras!"

We turned to look at her. She was hurriedly taking stuff out of her small messenger bag, which was similar to my tool belt. She produced three fistfuls of cameras and microphones. I grinned and walked over to help her. Nyssa sighed and went over to help us hook up the cameras.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Back at Percy's cabin, we all grinned. Hannah rummaged around in her messenger bag. I was glad that I had made that for her so that it would never run out of space. She came up with a small television. She clicked it on. "Here. I made these all yesterday. There are a dozen of them, but each cabin only needs one. all the cameras I made hook up to these screens, and we can use them to talk to each other!."

She passed them out. I grinned at my cabin-mate. "You have a lot of surprises up your sleeve, don't you?"

Hannah shrugged. "Up my sleeve? That's nothing. Thanks to you, I have a lot more stuff in my messenger bag."

* * *

**Review, please!**

**Also, any more pranks? OC's?**

**I need OC's for Aphrodite, Hermes, Athena, Ares . . . basically every cabin. But no Big Three, only stuff that's mentioned.**

**Oh, and can anyone make a history/background for Lou Ellen, Head Counselor of Hecate? I need second in commands, guys.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Reactions and a Conference Call

**Hey! Thanks to all of you who reviewed.**

**I don't own PJO. If I did, would I be writing on fanfiction?**

* * *

The Demeter cabin grinned at me and my second, Lily Smith. I had chosen her as my second because she had a way with plants, and she survived the Giant War.

Lily surveyed the twenty or so kids. They were excited for the next prank, and I couldn't blame them. The Aphrodite cabin hadn't dried their hair yet, it being only about five hours after we had booby trapped the hair-dryers. I contacted Annabeth with the small screen.

Hannah had come over a couple hours before to show me and Lily how to use it. Although I preferred plants to technology, even I was impressed.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Annabeth whirled around, surprised.

She grinned. "Hey, Katie! Is the Demeter cabin informed?"

Lily and the others all crowded to get in the camera's view. Lily nodded vigorously.

Annabeth nodded, satisfied. "Great. Now all we have to do is wait for the Aphrodite cabin to show up."

Maybe I should go back on what happened. You see, the Hephaestus cabin doesn't go for the regular 'Blow up in your face' when they booby-trap a hair-dryer.

Of course not. If they did, they wouldn't be the Hephaestus cabin. The Hephaestus cabin does the old Camp Half-Blood classic of 'Three hours later your hair starts turning random colors for a week' when they booby-trap a hair-dryer.

And it's permanent.

Annabeth and the Athena cabin had checked the shower schedules a million times, and they said that unless they got a last-minute change, they should be taking showers at five o'clock, which had been ten minutes ago.

I grinned back at Annabeth. "So, what's the deal for Hermes?"

Annabeth chuckled. "Seaweed Brain and I discussed that. He said that we should do both cabins with mud, and then do the vines and taps with Hermes. But he also said that it would depend on if your cabin would think they could do it, with help from the other cabins, of course."

I turned to the rest of my cabin. "Well, guys, do you think we can do two cabins?"

I was met by a deafening roar of "YEAH!"

I turned back to the screen. "What do you think, Chase?"

Annabeth didn't reply, only grinning at me.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) (O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) (O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) (O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) (O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) (O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

At campfire, we had our routine sing-along.

Unfortunately, it wasn't much of a sing-along, because even the Apollo cabin had trouble concentrating on singing, because we were all waiting for those three hours to pass.

We had finished 'Old Man Kronos Had a Farm' and was about to launch into another round of 'Dynamite,' demigod style, when the Aphrodite cabin started to shriek

Everyone looked at them and gaped, even those of us who had been in on the prank.

Their hair was multi-colored, shifting, from a bland shade of gray to bright neon orange.

An Aphrodite girl, I think it was Drew, fainted.

There was a long pause. And everyone, minus the Aphrodite cabin, burst out laughing.

After we had Capture-the-Flag, the Aphrodite cabin rushed to the bathroom to see if they could fix their precious hair. In case you missed it that was sarcasm.

Percy called us all over the video screen. The heads and their seconds of all their cabins showed up on the screen. Percy spoke. "So, the next prank will be mud in the beds. Katie, I hope the Demeter cabin is ready. Clarisse, the Ares cabin isn't going to be involved . . . directly. The Apollo cabin fixed the schedules so that Hermes, Aphrodite, and Ares cabin all get the sword arena at the same time. I need you to keep them busy, but no maiming or killing."

Clarisse narrowed her eyes. "Just a little, punk. At least let me get that Drew kid. She's annoying."

Percy shook his head firmly. I was impressed. I would have thrown Drew to the wolves straightaway.

"Leo, ask Hannah to make more cameras, and do you have something that will release the mud as soon as everyone climbs into bed?"

Leo nodded. "Of course! I'll give it to you later."

Percy grinned. "Great!"

Annabeth grinned on her screen. "Hey, guys, after this, we're probably going to do makeup for Aphrodite and curse them with poetry. Actually, we'll probably curse Hermes to speak in rhymes, too. Apollo cabin, be ready. Oh, you might want to start seeing who's the worst at applying makeup. Will, your cabin will be able to participate in makeup, but remember, only two people per cabin."

Will interrupted. "So, does that mean that most of the Apollo cabin will be working on cursing?"

Annabeth nodded. Clarisse winced. "Oh, punk, I remember that. Most of the Ares cabin does. In the titan war, you guys cursed us."

I looked at Annabeth. "But right now, we need to rig the beds, right?"

Percy nodded. "So, tomorrow, I need you guys to come to my cabin, same time as last time. Annabeth, read off the list of people we need."

Annabeth grinned as she whipped out a notebook. "Okay, so we need as many people you guys can spare from Demeter, Ares cabin, as many as you need to keep Hermes and Aphrodite busy, Apollo, we need six lookouts, Hephaestus, four people, Percy, you're coming, and four from my cabin. Did we forget anyone?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Great! Okay guys, get a good nights sleep and be ready to come in clothes that you can get dirty, minus the Apollo and Ares cabin, of course. Okay? Wait, what, Malcolm? She spilled the ink again?"

Annabeth turned back to the camera and sighed. "Sorry guys, but I gotta go."

The conference call ended. I decided to see what the Aphrodite cabin was doing. Everyone was fussing over their hair, except for those lucky few who were spared. Piper was sitting on her bed, looking bored, and Lacy and Mitchell were trying to get some sleep. No luck for them. I felt bad, and I made a mental note to get them earplugs from the camp store.

Yawning, I turned back to my cabin. "Night, guys." I said.

"Night." "Good night." "Sleep well."

* * *

**I know, this is kind of a filler chapter.**

**But important thigs happen in this one. Hmm. Thanks to all of those who gave me prank suggestions.**

**On the subject of OC's: I need a few satyrs and regular campers for pretty much all these cabins listed below:**

**Apollo; Ares; Aphrodite; Hermes; Athena; Demeter; and Hephaestus.**

**The form for it is:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Cabin:**

**Personalities:**

**A little bit of background:**

**I will choose who I need. I might alter some of the personalities and background, but the name, age and cabin should stay approximately the same. (I will not accept anyone under 1 or above 18, unless they are a satyr [in satyr years].)**


	5. Piles of cameras

**First of all, I apologize for abandoning you guys for so long, but school really got me good.**

***sigh* Homework . . .**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

I grinned as they all filed into my cabin.

"Okay, guys!" I said. "We're about to do our long awaited prank! Tomorrow, we all meet here. Make sure that you're wearing clothes that can be made messy."

They all grinned in anticipation.

"Wait a sec." Leo interrupted. "The cameras will take a while to set up—can the Hephaestus cabin go in ahead of time t set up the connection?"

I looked at him. "Fine. But . . . I'm coming with you." Leo, Hannah, and Nyssa shrugged.

"Sure, Aqua Boy!" I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Flame Boy." I said, punching him lightly on his shoulder.

Nyssa yelled, "Hannah and I'll go back and get the stuff!"

"What stuff?" someone demanded. I whirled towards my right. It was Drew. "What is she talking about?"

Behind me, everyone fell silent. Finally, I opened my mouth. "Drew, this concerns us." I gestured towards the rest of the group. "Not you."

Drew narrowed her eyes and sneered. "I'll find out sooner or later . . . Perseus." She spat, turning on her heel and walking away.

Annabeth grinned. "Okay, so now that the little problem has been fixed, I have something to tell you. Hecate cabin is willing to help us. Having them on our side could prove to be beneficial—"

"English, Smarty-Pants!" Leo called.

I nodded. "I didn't understand a word you said."

Malcolm sighed. "I'll dumb it down. Basically, Hecate cabin wants to help. Having them on our side would help us.

Annabeth shrugged. "And Lou Ellen has offered their service to help us in the battle against Hermes and Aphrodite."

"And Lou Ellen wants to help us with pranking the Hermes and Aphrodite cabin." Malcolm finished.

Leo looked up. "Gods." He muttered.

Clarisse sighed and leaned against the wall. All of a sudden, a muffled, "Open up!" sounded.

Annabeth got up, sighing. There were two piles of cameras standing in front of us. "Uuhhh . . ." I said. "Where are Nyssa and Hannah?"

"Under here! Help us, these are heavy!" I lunged forward in time to grab the stuff in Nyssa's hands. Leo took Hannah's.

Hannah grinned ruefully. "Maybe we should've made less of these."

Leo shook his head. "We can stash them in here, and use them for future pranks."

Nyssa looked shocked. "Zeus. Joker boy's being reasonable, serious, and smart for once!"

We all laughed. Well, except for Leo. "Ha-ha, very funny." He said dryly.

"You know it!" Nyssa said cheekily.

* * *

**So much thanks to:**

**Shaylie**

**Badass**

**Sillina**

**Lily**

**Review, and I shall update!**


	6. Muddy

**Hey. This chapter is kinda longer than usual, so that's my treat.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Note: There will be a lull in the action for a bit, but then things will really get heated. :D**

* * *

I looked at Katie. She grinned at me. I looked at my cabin. They grinned at me. And I looked at the mirror. I grinned at myself.

"So, girls, do you think we're ready?" I asked.

Katie grinned. "Oh, Lily, what makes you think otherwise?"

I rolled my eyes. Katie stuck out her tongue at me, then sat up straight and said, "Come on, guys, let's go."

Dean, one of the senior campers, asked us "How many of us are going?"

I grinned. This was one I could answer. "All of us, Dean. After all, why would we leave someone behind?"

Katie got a devilish twinkle in her eye. "Come on, Demeter cabin. Let's go."

We all sneaked out of the cabin. The Hephaestus cabin was coming with the timers and triggers, but we would be handling the mud, and dirt. Not that we minded. After all, we were children of Demeter. We practically lived in our gardens.

Leo showed up, ruffled slightly. With him were Nyssa, Hannah, and Jake. they weren't carrying anything but their usual stuff, but they went for the camera stash as soon as they arrived, prying them apart from each other. Will came with Kayla, Austin, and three others I didn't know.

Clarisse came with the entire Ares cabin, and we all squashed in to make more room. The Hephaestus kids looked around appraisingly, as if wondering how they could make the cabin bigger for future meetings.

Finally, Annabeth, Malcolm, and two other Athena kids arrived. We briefly outlined our jobs, and then we went to our various posts.

I was ready. And so was the rest of the Demeter cabin. So, we expertly snapped on our gardening gloves, and got ready to do some plant/soil/Demeter magic.

Our control over earth wasn't absolutely perfect, considering that Gaea was the actual goddess of the earth, but plants and soil had a good enough connection for us to manipulate it.

Katie and another one of my sisters were making a vine to create a chain to pass along the dirt, which the Hephaestus cabin, Dean, and my youngest sister, Maggie, were loading into the buckets that would dump the dirt.

Ares cabin had already left, keeping them occupied, with an Apollo camper nearby practicing archery in order to make sure that none of the Hermes or Aphrodite cabins left the arena. After all, what would Drew think if she saw us rigging her bed? Actually, I would enjoy seeing that look on her face, so actually, that would be quite nice.

I grinned. if Chiron came by, all we had to say would be that they were helping us with our garden, as a fertilizer.

I absent-mindedly wondered when I was going to be able to replace my gloves. They were wearing out…

I glanced up. Hannah met my gaze and smiled. 'Twenty-two more to go.' She mouthed at me. I nodded and flashed a thumbs up, showing that I had received the message. She turned back to Leo and took out another thing. I had no idea what they were called. After all, plants and technology don't mix.

I looked at the chain that we had set up. The plants were scooping up dirt, and dumping it into a bucket, which Percy made wet and muddy, which he passed along to the Hephaestus kids, Maggie, and Dean.

Leo grimaced as he touched the dirt. I had to stop myself from bursting out laughing. Most of the Demeter cabin had the same look on their faces whenever we touched a computer.

I concentrated on the task. Demeter and Dionysus kids were the only ones who had any affinity with dirt, so we were the only ones not-so-wary of the earth. I mean, we hate Gaea, but hating the earth is impossible.

Finally, we got enough mud. We didn't control the earth, so it would be risky to try to move it with our powers. Also, Demeter and Dionysus kids were kind of Gaea-proof, so we were the only ones who ever went near dirt on a daily basis.

Of course, now there was only one Dionysus kid…

I glanced up. The dirt wasn't wet, but it was still sucking me down. All around me, the others had experienced the same problem. The Demeter kids popped out easily, but the other demigods were panicking. All of a sudden, the mud hardened, and they were trapped.

Annabeth took out her dagger and swiped at the ground. There was a distinct clanging sound. The Athena cabin's head counselor looked up in disbelief. "It's … metal!"

The Hephaestus kids looked at each other and grinned. "Really?" Leo asked excitedly.

Nyssa added, "You're sure?"

Jake and Hannah looked at each other and grinned. Leo stared at his feet. And then, the dirt melted. I'm serious. It melted.

Leo broke out into dance moves. Nyssa and jake glared at him. "Look, Joker Boy, in case you haven't noticed, jake and I don't have fire powers." Nyssa said dryly.

I glanced at Hannah. She was looked down at her feet, and the dirt was beginning to melt. I hadn't known that she was a fire user, but we never interacted much, so I wouldn't know. After all, I was a daughter of Demeter, and she was a daughter of Hephaestus. We had never interacted much, except for a brief smile, or a wave, or maybe a short conversation.

I carefully filed away this new piece of information. Leo and Hannah had already freed Nyssa and Jake, and were moving on the Athena kids. My cabin was barely affected.

Jake and Nyssa couldn't do anything, so they counted out the packets of mud.

"We have enough!" Nyssa yelled at us. Quickly, the Demeter kids snapped into action. The plants retreated into the ground, and all the disrupted mud flattened peacefully.

We all silently exchanged goofy grins as Katie led half of the cabin into the Hermes cabin and I led half of it into Aphrodite's. Leo and Nyssa came with us, and Hannah and Jake went with Katie. Annabeth came with us, since Malcolm claimed that he was allergic to perfume. Of course, where the daughter of Athena went, so did the son of Poseidon.

I pushed open the door. And I nearly barfed.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist!**

**Review, and I will update!**

**Thanks!**


	7. Moldy Cabins

**First: Updates. School has been getting to me, so updates will usually be on weekends or holidays.**

**Second: Disclaimer. I don't own PJO**

**Third: Apology. This chapter is probably one of my worst so far, and there's a large lull in the action. However, there's a reason it's called a War.**

* * *

The first thing that hit me was the smell. It was overpowering. I wasn't a wimp, and never had been. But the smell of the Hermes cabin scared me. It was a moldy type of smell, and kind of like everyone had decided to pile up all their old socks in the corner and leave it there to rot.

No, they'd done that. Yikes. I wondered how the Stolls could stand it in here…Jake nudged me. "Come on, Hannah. Let's get the cameras set up." The Apollo cabins had already left to stand watch, so we were covered.

I glanced at Malcolm. He had turned slightly green. I grinned. At least it wasn't perfume…

I snapped out of it and began to connect the wires with the posts. The wires would draw the energy from—okay, you probably don't want to hear about it.

Malcolm was studying the inside of the cabin, no doubt wondering how he, Annabeth, and the rest of their cabin would be able to tear it down, redesign it, and then build it.

Them and their architectural obsessions.

I grinned to myself, plastering another gadget to the top of the bunk.

Beside, me, Jake was doing the same. Katie and the others were all checking that the mud wouldn't fall out until the right time, made sure that it was wet enough, icky enough, while Malcolm stood and muttered calculations to himself.

Jake looked at me. "Done with my half." He muttered. "I won."

"Hey!" I mumbled back to him, half-grinning. "I only have two left, and it's not my fault that I'm not as good at planting cameras than you. You know for a fact that I'm better than you at smelting!"

Jake pouted. "Don't rub it in!"

"Hypocrite." I shot back, making fast work of the last cameras and devices.

He grinned. "You know you love me."

I punched him in the shoulder. "Brothers." I said, rolling my eyes at Katie.

She grinned back at me. "Boys." She agreed.

"Hey!" all the boys in the room shouted in unison.

There was an awkward silence. The sound of static came. "Singer to Owl Boy, Singer to Owl Boy, over."

"Owl Boy to Singer. Message: Code red or green? Over."

"Reply: Code red, code red. Over."

He turned at us. "Evacuate. The Ares cabin did their best, but Travis and Connor are coming back."

We all dived for our stuff. Since I was the closest to the door, I opened it…turning to look straight at Connor Stoll.

* * *

**Next chapter will be for Aphrodite...*shrug* Deal with it.**

**Review, my friends!**


	8. So Sorry!

Please note: The following message is the same for everyone. It really happened, and I forgot to mention it to everyone. Oops.

OHMYGODS.

I am so sorry for abandoning you all. I promise, I have not disappeared off the face of the earth for a week. I had a week-long sleep-away field trip where electronics were not allowed.

For this reason, I have not read or wrote any chapters. So sorry!


	9. Curse of the Flying Purple Monkeys

**First: SORRY!**

**Second: Thank you for still reading this even though I update it at stupid times!**

**Third: I don't own Percy Jackson! (Which is good, because if I did, the House of Hades wouldn't be coing out until 2018.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO.**

* * *

I gagged. The smell… too much perfume…. The world began to spin. Perfume overdose….

How did the Aphrodite girls live? For that matter, how did the boys?

I was about to light my hand on fire when Nyssa's hand shot out. "Don't. You. Dare. The perfume will light the fire, and if any sparks fly, everything's probably really flammable. We'd go up in smoke, except for you."

I nodded and warily put my hand down. Looking around, I noticed everything was neat except for one bed. "Piper's bed: You touch, you die." I read out loud, smiling. "That's the Pipes I know."

I reached out to poke the sign. Chainsaws came out of her bed to try to slice me in half. I yelped and scrambled out of the way.

I glared at Nyssa. "Who installed it for her?" I demanded. Everyone stared at me, as if they expected me to start screaming my head off because my hand nearly got chopped off. Pff. As if. "No, actually, who installed it and didn't give me the design plans?! The pressure trigger is awesome!"

Nyssa did a facepalm. "I did. And I told you I was doing it!"

I stared blankly at her. "You did?"

She smiled ruefully, sighing, and nodded. Huh. I hadn't remembered that.

"Come on, little brother." She slung her arm over my shoulder. "We've got a cabin to prank."

I glared at her, but continued nonetheless.

She sighed happily, then snapped her fingers at me. "Wrench. The hinge got jammed." I bit my lip, pulled a wrench out of my tool belt, and slapped it into her waiting hand. She made a couple clanking noises, then, "Ow!"

She looked up. "That's it, who installed the no-tampering bug?"

I shrugged. "That kid… uh, Shane, I think." Then her words hit me. "He did? We've been—"

"Working on it forever." Nyssa sighed at me. Someone tapped my head, handed me a bunch of mud-droppers (hmm, not bad, but the nickname could be better… mud pies? Dirt bomb? Yeah, I like dirt bombs.)

All of a sudden, Nyssa stood up, pulled off her shoe, and, get this, she pulled off the bottom. Then, she reached inside and pulled out something that looked vaguely familiar.

Percy screamed, staring at Nyssa with wide eyes. "How dare you?" he spluttered, clutching onto Annabeth as if for dear life. "How dare you bring that…" more spluttering.

All around me, senior campers were staring at Nyssa—no, the thing in her hand—as if it could destroy the world.

Annabeth's eye twitched. Everyone continued staring. And me, idiotic, flaming old me, decided to find out what's going on. "Uh…" I said loudly. "Will someone please explain to me why everyone's staring at Nyssa like that?"

Everyone slowly swiveled to stare at me. "You mean you don't know?" Percy asked, eyes wide.

Everyone else looked similarly horrified. "You don't know?" echoed a Demeter camper.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, no, no, no, NO! Are you telling me no one's told the newbies about the first war?"

"Ah… Annie, I know about the first Titan War." I said.

She didn't even glare at me, which I knew was a sign that meant that something was seriously wrong. "I'm putting my foot down!" she declared, glancing around as if to say, 'Just mess with me. Try it.' She went on. "Tonight, we have a campfire. Neutral grounds, no artillery."

Lily, that pretty girl from Demeter, interrupted, "We're demigods. We're supposed to carry weapons. It's like a job requirement."

Annabeth waved her off. "Not that kind. No jokes. No pranks. Tonight, however long it may take, we're telling those kids about the first, second, and third prank wars in the history of Camp Half-Blood. I've called the Battle of the Bathtubs!"

I twitched. "Did you say the Battle of the Bathtubs?" I blurted.

She nodded solemnly. "It was long, dangerous, and messy, it was." She intoned. "And it wrecked the Poseidon, Athena, and Zeus cabins."

More twitching on my part. Then, Nyssa yelled, "I call the Curse of the Flying Purple Monkeys!" and the spell was broken. Everyone began yelling, claiming who-knows-what, while I stared at them, utterly confused.

I started to back out of the building, and Annabeth and Percy managed to round them up long enough so that they could go fight in Percy's cabin.

It was only later, as I was working on a new model of flamethrowers that I realized I never found what Nyssa had been holding in her hand.

( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )

I looked around. Connor looked at me, eyes wide. "I won't tell, Malcolm." He whispered. Hannah was standing right next to me, and I gulped. I could tell she could hear, because she let a smirk tug at the corners of her mouth.

Connor looked around and put his fingers to his lips. "You didn't prank my bed, did you?" he shook his head, not letting me speak. "Warn me later. Right now, we're heading to the Poseidon cabin. Gotta get there before the good prank battles end." He sped off, and I processed what he said. I stopped. I began running. I really, really, hoped that no one had claimed the Storm of Bananas.

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)

I looked around. Drew was sitting behind me, for once looking pleasant. Leo was sitting near Nyssa, and Jason was speaking with Percy, who was grinning so hard that he looked that the grin would crawl off his face.

Annabeth stood up, cutting off the camper's speculations as to why they had called this emergency campfire. "It has been brought to my attention, senior campers, that none of the newbies know about the wars. The prank wars." She clarified.

There were gasps and sighs, and mutters of confusion. I, Piper Mclean, did a mutter of confusion.

Annabeth nodded solemnly. "You see we need to rectify this problem. I present to you, without further ado, Nyssa, with the Curse of the Flying Purple Monkeys!"

Nyssa stepped up, clearing her throat. "Well, hi. I'm Nyssa, Hephaestus cabin. This is the story of the Curse of the Flying Purple Monkeys. Oh, and guys? None of the battles are in order. It's cooler this way."

"We all think it started with Castor and Pollux. Well, when Castor was alive, the twins liked to… experiment. Usually, half of the camp ended up purple, or dyed some shade of wine or Kool-Aid. But one year, before Percy came, we had a weird happening. My cabin was trying to build automatons. More specific, flying human robots. We were hoping we could somehow put the wings on ourselves. Unfortunately, it didn't exactly work that way.

"We set the robots loose on the same day the twins tried another batch of mixing vinegar, baking soda, wine, and some other unmentionables. The mixture exploded, as expected, and it got to the monkeys. But instead of just sliding off, it got in through a crack between the wings and shoulder blades. And instead of shorting out, like we expected, it drove them insane. Like, literally.

"They went berserk, driving off the harpies, dive-bombing the cabins, the tables, and the demigods. No one took showers; as soon as you stepped outside, you'd be pelted with whatever they had on hand. It was a hard time to be a camper. They would burst into our cabins while we were sleeping—I'll never get over the image of Annabeth, only in her bra and underwear, begging over an Iris-message to hurry and shut off the robots.

"They would hide, come in at unexpected times, until we grew so paranoid we didn't even brush our teeth anymore without having a hammer or something handy. We had to resort to going to the Aphrodite cabin to get clean clothes, since their clothing has anti-mess charms on them. It was awful. And the food. We had to eat brussel sprouts and asparagus and this fruit-thing I can't name, and this weird mush we made out of stale bread and two-day old pasta sauce.

"I remember, some of them had a shrinking mechanism—it hid in the bathrooms and whenever someone tried to use the toilet, they'd pop out of the sink or something, and then shrink again before we could hit them.

"Eventually, Beckendorf, God bless him, made some flyswatters, melded it with a flamethrower and some acidic compound, and distributed it to the rest of the campers. We locked the youngest in the Aphrodite bathroom—they were the only one's paranoid enough to have no-peeking, no intruding charms on it. Then, armed with the robot-swatters, clunky acid-proof bodysuits, and a desperation that fed into our determination, we faced off with the evil monkeys.

"Because the whole thing was our fault in the first place, Jake, Beckendorf, Castor, Pollux, and I went first. It was then that Jake suggested that our future experiments not have as sharp teeth or claws. Or acidic spit. The rest of us agreed.

"Jake was hit, the acid melted through his suit, eating it up, until he was standing there, in a pile of dissolving metal and rubber, a big flyswatter in one hand and part of a robot foot in the other, only in his boxers, socks, and basketball jersey. Beckendorf was hit because of his size—you know how big he was. He was a similar sight as Jake, except no jersey or socks. Just boxers and giant flyswatter. And, you know, his ever-present hammer. And me, you ask? Where was I?

"I was on a monkey. I was hanging upside down, my pants sliding, my suit long gone, my undershirt falling down to reveal my bra, and a robot monkey trying to bite me. I had lost my flyswatter, and I was about to fall off. And then, you know what?"

She pointed at Annabeth.

"That girl, who seems so old to you now, was just a nine-year old. Who knew how to pick locks. And had the Stolls with her. So, it's no surprise that she opened the windows, doors, and ransacked the closets of the Aphrodite cabin. Armed with hangers and perfume bottles, hairspray cans and shampoo containers, hairdryers and curlers, little kids from the age of seven to eleven streamed out of the cabin, wielding their weapons.

"That girl over there threw a shampoo bottle at the monkey. I fell, was caught by Beckendorf, and went back to fighting. Except, now, we had good weapons on our side. Chanel no. 9 is deadly to robots. So is, apparently, most colognes and hairsprays. In fact, I think every hair product that belongs to the Aphrodite cabin is deadly to robots. But, I plead with you, check with us before setting anything like that off. We have a schedule as to when to do potentially deadly, dangerous, or even completely safe experiments." She pulled something out of her pocket, flushed red, and stuffed it back in. Reached into another pocket, and nodded. "We have Thursday, Friday, and Sunday free. Who needs?"

I didn't think I'd ever be able to look at my cabin the same ever again. I looked at Drew. She looked smug, and I noticed that she smelled just like Chanel no. 9. And I realized, that maybe, just maybe, Drew wasn't always such a stuck-up priss.

* * *

** So... does the length of this make up for it? And in case you were confused, it was Leo, Malcolm, and Piper.**

**Anyone have ideas? Future stories? Battle of the Bathtubs coming soon (promise, this time! I actually have it typed up) so review so that I don't forget. (I'm absent-minded)**

**~ Goth**


	10. In memory of Tanner Bren

**Ha! I told you I would update! And I didn't forget! Thanks to Christi for helping me prank the Athena Cabin... I bow to you, sensei.**

**Disclaimer: Hola, readers. My name is Goth. I don't own PJO. I do, however, own the idea of sixteen-foot-tall bathtubs with teeth and acidic water sloshing around inside. *wink* Betcha no one else has ever done that!**

* * *

Showtime. I stood up, just as Nyssa got off the stage, yelling, "And now, Annabeth with the Battle of the Bathtubs!"

I stood up, going straight into the story. "The Battle of the Bathtubs was long and messy. It wrecked half the camp. It destroyed most of the Athena, Poseidon, and Zeus cabin. It was what made Thalia and Percy make a truce. It was what made our parents accept Percy and I were dating. It was what made me and Thalia see what happened when a daughter of Athena goes against the daughter of Zeus.

"It started with my mother. And Percy's dad. And Zeus. Because, as you know, Zeus is Poseidon's brother. Zeus is Athena's dad. Athena and Poseidon are sworn enemies. But you know that, if you were paying attention to the five-second version I gave the other day before the hydra attack. But, knowing you guys, you didn't, so I told you anyways.

"See, me and Percy made something happen. Something that had never, ever happened before. Athena and Poseidon fought for something together.

"The Titan War was different. Fighting on the same side doesn't necessarily make you fight together. This made them actually… cooperate." I spit out the last word, feeling strange on my tongue.

Gasping. Open-mouthed shock. And some Aphrodite and Apollo kids gathering bets.

"They had a plan. They were going to work with Aphrodite," more shock, "of all people. Aphrodite! So you see why their plan went wrong. I think maybe Aphrodite dazed the delivery man, maybe Poseidon affected the delivery guy with his idioticness—" here I looked solemnly at the sea, "no offense, Lord Poseidon, but you aren't exactly known for your brains—and they got the order wrong, or maybe Athena added too much of a flourish on the note. All I know is that instead of being chased by sea-green books with waves on the cover and gigantic teeth, we were being chased by bathtubs.

"And of course, they couldn't just be normal bathtubs. The books were supposed to be six feet tall. It ended up being sixteen foot tall barf-colored bathtubs with acidic orange water, clawed feet and arms, living shower curtains, talking shower rods, and teeth each the size of my fist." I held up my fist, as if to demonstrate my point.

Then, of course, I took out a picture. "This," I said, "is me. As you can tell, I'm waving at the camera before I realize that there was a gigantic bathtub behind me that had murderous intent. Poor, puny me."

Stifled laughter from newbies. Then… "And this, as you can see, is me, with my bad arm stabbed. Again. I mean, really? Twice in two months?"

Stares. Gaping stares. "Yes. I, Annabeth Chase, scourge of flying purple monkeys everywhere, wielder of Chanel no. 9 for the good of demigodkind, was stabbed in the arm by a giant barf-colored bathtub wielding a door and part of its hinge.

"I had underestimated how badly a plan could go wrong when I had first heard that Aphrodite, Athena, and Poseidon were teaming up. I had thought, 'Well, it's my mom, Poseidon, and Aphrodite, right? My mom wouldn't hurt me, and she's smart enough to control the others. Poseidon wouldn't hurt Percy, and he knows hurting me would hurt his son. Aphrodite likes meddling in our love life too much to kill us, right?'

"Of course, I had forgotten about Romeo and Juliet. About Helen of Troy. I had forgotten how ruthless my mother could be. How Aphrodite would do a lot to turn us into another sob story tragedy, to make life interesting, meddling around like we were pawns on a chessboard. How Poseidon didn't think far enough ahead, and only thought, 'No daughter of Athena equals no dating Percy.'

"You can see where this was going. Percy was coming out of the shower. I was sitting on his bed, complaining about how he never cleaned his cabin. And then, and then, the roof of the cabin disappears, along with most of the wall.

"I'm lifted up, and Percy's in his boxers, a towel in his hands, a 'What the Hades just happened?' look on his face, and all of a sudden, he's charging the bathtub with nothing but a towel, his underwear, and one sock on, and all I'm doing is wondering, 'What in Zeus' name is he doing?'

"Well, he's charging, and then suddenly I fall, dropped by the bathtub. And I scream, 'Holy Zeus!'"

"Turns out, saying that phrase while in mortal danger actually summons Zeus to you. Of course, he appears in the form of that great big statue of him in the Zeus cabin. You know, the one that kind of stares at you cross-eyed if you look at it?

"It was horrible. A great big statue of your godly grandfather, fighting with a giant bathtub with acidic water inside and teeth, while you're trying to get to your boyfriend who was accidentally stepped on by the afore mentioned godly grandfather? Geez."

Percy laughed weakly, grinning at me. I smiled at him. "So, I'm trying to get to him, and then Percy stands up, and all I can do is think, 'I totally owe Nico for the Achilles thing.'

"Meanwhile, Zeus and the bathtubs are still duking it out. Zeus rips the top off of the Athena cabin, and tries to bash them all. And oh joy, we find out that the acid isn't necessarily water, so it doesn't work for Percy. And then, Zeus zaps the bathtubs with lightning bolts, and we find that bathtubs are conductors. So is acid.

"Then I come up with the plan for Percy to soak all the bathtubs in water and Zeus to zap it. Only, what we didn't count on was for what would happen afterwards. The acid spilled onto the dirt, and then it actually made holes in the ground. My sneakers have little caves in it from the acid. And then, of course, we forget that we're wet as well, and Percy and I wake up in the infirmary about a week later, while Apollo was force-feeding Zeus ambrosia and nectar.

"The moral of the story? There is none, right now. I'm not done.

"Of course, Athena and Poseidon blame Zeus for us ending up in the infirmary, right? So, then, they launch a campaign against Zeus, electing Poseidon for king and Athena as his king."

Thud. Thud. Swoooon. More bets. "And of course, Zeus launches a counter-campaign.

"So, now, I'm actually on friendly terms with Poseidon, Zeus is trying to kill me at every turn, and Zeus hates Percy more than he did before. And Hades decides that if Zeus gets kicked off the Olympian Council, he could get on, so now Percy and I are actually on semi-friendly terms with Hades."

Thud. Thud. Thwack. Roooolll…. Thump. Even more bets. "And then you know what happens? Ares comes and actually apologizes to Percy, and Aphrodite actually gives us practical clothes."

Gaping. Totally staring. Three more people faint, and some kids hurry forward to drag them to where the other seven people are.

"I know, I know. Unbelievable, right? But they did. So now it's half the major gods versus Hera and Zeus. It was awful. Thalia wouldn't speak to me for ages, and Sally and my dad kept calling us, claiming there was a cow or a peacock at their homes. Hera was trying to kill me more often than usual, but Hades kept rejecting us from the underworld. Hermes was smuggling our mail through, and if Percy jumped more than three feet in the air, Zeus would blast him.

"Of course, my mom and Percy's dad hadn't taken into account—none of us had—that there were more bathtubs that would come for revenge.

"It was about five days after I had woken up. I was teaching Greek mythology. Percy was working with the new campers. And the monster of the day? You betcha. It was my friends the sixteen-foot-tall barf-colored bathtubs with teeth full of acidic water.

"Exactly thirty-nine of them. Thirteen times three. Good or bad? Bad. We had exactly seventy-six campers at the time. We had fourteen satyrs, and thirty-one wood nymphs. Twenty-three campers were under eleven. Three were injured. Six satyrs were occupied with some secret stuff. And twelve wood nymphs were mad at us for accidentally setting fire to part of the woods. That left fifty campers, eight satyrs, and nineteen wood nymphs. Against sixteen foot tall bathtubs.

"Some of you will remember the fight. More of you will remember the acid burning at your skin. All of you will remember Tanner Bren, the son of Apollo who died. And all of you will remember watching the Zeus, Athena, and Poseidon cabin blow up simultaneously as their respective statues marched out to do war with the bathtubs.

"Ha. War with the bathtubs. Odd, but so very, very true. See that gigantic crater over by the lava wall?"

I pointed, and everyone's head swiveled to look at it. "That is what happened.

"Turns out that these were prototypes between Athena and Poseidon, with Hephaestus' help, and the new ones actually had built-in explosives. It was horrible.

"We'd take our various weapons, heft them, and run towards the tubs, hoping to get in a lucky shot. I had my hat on, so sometimes someone would nearly run me through, and I kept nearly getting trampled on. Clarisse's spear came in handy, but when the bathtubs 'died' they exploded, so the air was full of weird acid rain and bathtubs shards, and bathtub teeth. We all got burned, and if you look carefully, Clarisse's spear still has little spots on them from the acid.

"But then, Poseidon and Athena decided that if working with Zeus meant saving their kid's life, they'd do it. So, I was dangling by my left foot, which was ankle-deep in some bathtub's mouth, hair swinging inches from the acid, hat long gone, when a wave of sea water washed over us all. And then Zeus brought down the lightning. I don't actually remember much, only that when I woke up, Percy looked like he was going to start dancing the marimba.

"Later, they told me that some of the pieces were twitching and trying to come together again, so we all came to a big campfire where we burned the pieces and dug up the acid, and then buried the ashes right here, right under where I'm standing. And we had a funeral for Tanner, who lived fourteen years. Miserable years, but he shared the last three with us all. And this story will hopefully never be forgotten, because Tanner is the reason that nearly everyone here is alive. He was the one who brought Athena and Poseidon and Zeus here. And he's the small statue in that little window alcove in the Rec Room, the one right over the chair with the hellhound bite marks on it."

I nodded, not missing the fact that a lot of people kind of had to sniffle back a tear. Then, I strode off the stage, shouting, "And now, Clarisse La Rue with the first story of the 'Five of Camp Half-Blood Weirdest Stories' list."

* * *

**Hi! I'm going to start giving a couple questions at the bottom of each chapter!**

**1) You're stuck on a deserted island. You have a choice: Get stuck there with an annoying little sister/brother/cousin who has a really loud screaming voice, your best friend who doesn't even know the meaning of the words survival and nature, your worst enemy who goes camping every three days, or an entire class of sixth graders. Who do you take?**

**2) What is the most overrated animal ever?**

**3) The most underrated?**

**4) (Last one, promise) Banana or Pineapple? Why?**

**~Goth, who realizes these questions seem really weird but promises that most of them are very important to her**


End file.
